what really happened in the movie twilight
by It's a Wolf Thinga
Summary: the title tells it all
1. Chapter 1

I know this isn't going to be in order but anyway when I come up with a bit of something from the movie like I've done know I'll put it up and It's what really happened in the movie twilight!

**When Edward didn't show**

Bella: Things where beginning to get weird.

Jessica: Yes Bella they are! *nodding her head*

Me: You weren't supposed to say that. *shaking my head in disaprovile.*

**When Edward when into the sun**

Edward: This is why we don't show ourselves in sunlight. *walking like a retard*

Bella: It's like Diamonds. *puts her hand to her head and falls to the grown.*

Edward: Yes, I did it! I killed her without even meaning to now I can go back to school without any problems.

Bella: *starts to sit up* Sorry Edward. Now where were we. *jumps at Edward*

Edward: *attacks Bella*

Bella: What the Fuck!!!!!!!!!

**Let me know what you all think and if I should do more! And review. They make me happy and when I'm happy I write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Bella first sees the Cullen's . . . . And the Hale's**

Bella: Who are they? *trying to look sexy*

Jessica: Why are you trying to look sexy? They are the Cullen's

Angela: And Hale's. *glares at Jessica*

Jessica: Yeah whatever. *rolls eyes and gets up and walks away*

Bella: Wait you still didn't tell me . . . . *feels one of the Cullen's eyes on her back so she dramatically turns around*

Jessica: UGH! Really hot dud: Edward. Blonde girl: Rosalie. Tuff dude next to her: Emmett. The other girl: Alice. She's weird.

Alice: I'm not Weird! *storms off "crying"*

Bela: Spoons is a creepy place to live! *runs off happily after Alice. Then trips*

Edward: are you okay?

Bella: No dude now get your filthy hands off me. And when was the last time you took a shower?

Edward: 80 years ago I think.

Bella: *runs for her life screaming* HELP! ALICE!

**Later that day! In the girls bathroom! No one else is in there but they!**

Bella: Edward's been watching me and my every move all day.

Jessica: No way! Edward and the rest of them keep to themselves. * looks in the mirror and screams*

Bella: Well maybe they've changed.

Jessica: That can't be possible. *rolls eyes in disbelief*

Bella: Why can't it be possible?

Jessica: Because they been like that since they've got here.

Bella: But he's been watching my every move like . . . .

Emmett: Hey ladies!

Bella & Jessica: * scream and run out the bathroom*

Bella: *runs into Edward*


	3. Chapter 3

**I know what you**

Bella: Edward's fast

Emmett: I knew he was

Bella: And strong

Edward: I know who do you think you're talking to? *Shaking head in complete confusion*

Bella: I'm trying to play my part now can we finish the scene?

Edward: Sure.

Alice: Edward! * Comes running with makeup bags*

Edward Emmett: No! *Runs of Screaming* Jasper! Rosalie wait not Rosalie! Jasper get control of your wife!

Alice: Just because I'm a Vampire who can see the future doesn't mean I'm weird! Right Jasper? *looks over at Jasper. . . .*

Jasper: *says nothing*

Alice: I hate this Family! *Runs off screaming and crying if she could*

Bella: Again Spoons is a creepy place to live! *runs off after Alice screaming* Alice do you want to give me a makeover?

Emmett & Edward & Jasper: *looks at each other* Bella that's a bad bad bad idea! *and all skip of like the wizard of oz thing!*

Me: Well that scene's ruined too! * puts face in hands and cries* Life Sucks!


	4. Chapter 4

**At the very beginning** Take 117

Bella: I never gave much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a perty good way to go.

*the dear is eating. then they all start running after it.*

*Edward gets to caught up by Bella's sent and starts running after her.*

Bella: No please! Don't eat me you ugly big sweet thang. *trips over a small twig on the grownd and falls flat on her face.*

Edward: Not my fault you make it so easy to eat.

Alice: Edward she's not worth it. Please we'll find food somewhere else. *Grabs Edwards arm and trys to pull him off of Bella.*

Edward: but it won't taset as good as this human will. *Looks at Jasper for some help*

Jasper: I can't help you there.

*Bella gets up and dazzles Edward with her wits.*


End file.
